


Elegy of Life

by Lilygami



Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Edgy, Elegy, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's Madotsuki's poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilygami/pseuds/Lilygami
Summary: What does someone with no feeling feel?





	

Time,  
It matters little  
To the person  
Without mortality.

Questions,  
Fill the mind  
Of those who  
Seek answers.

Emotions,  
They will not  
Find the one  
Without feeling. 

Death,  
Is always waiting  
Behind the door  
Of truth.

Luck,  
Will always be  
The deciding factor  
For retribution.

Life,  
Forever in vain;  
Never finding the  
Needful ones.

Suicide,  
It may heal  
Only the beholder  
Of despair.

My only hope is that I may be,  
At peace  
Forever.

\- Madotsuki

**Author's Note:**

> This was the edgiest thing I have ever written tbh. DISCLAIMER: I am not in any way trying to encourage suicide (please do not hurt yourself, fam). I hope you enjoyed this even if it was REALLY short, like, I woke up and just wrote words so... Anyways, thank you for reading! (Feel free to write how you felt about the fic the comments too :))


End file.
